Harry Potter and Riley Black The Philosopher's Stone
by Golden Quintet
Summary: Riley Black never lived to much of a normal life. Normal people didn't have people giving them nasty looks wherever they went. But when Riley meets Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Thomas Lupin, life becomes beyond normal. But what's the Philosopher's Stone and why does Hagrid keep taking strange beasts off the hands of strangers?
1. Diagon Alley

_**A/N As some of you have noticed, the Harry and Riley series has disappeared completely. Well, many weeks ago FanFiction deleted them because I violated the guidelines. Now I think it was unfair mine were deleted, yet others weren't deleted. Just looking at some of the "Reading the Harry Potter Series" communities, there full of fanfics that were similar to mine!**_

_**Disclaimer: I in no way own the Harry Potter Series, which belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own are my OC's Riley and Alexander Black, and Thomas Lupin.**_

_**This is different for my Harry and Riley series, like a whole rewrite on what had so far happened. Riley does not live with Harry and the Dursleys and was raised by Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Everything is Third Person Point of View and follows Riley. You can skip this chapter if you wish, as this chapter is a bit of a backstory.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Godric's Hallow was a lovely village in the eyes of many Muggles and wizards alike. The village was home to many families of wizards for over hundreds of years, a special one being Potter family. James and Lily Potter lived in a cottage at the edge of the village with their son, Harry. Harry Potter was a lovely little one year old. He looked like his father, but of course he had Lily's green eyes.

It was the night of October 31st, 1981, when it all went as wrong as it could get.

In the nursery of the Potter's cottage there was an infant in Harry's crib, and two toddlers playing with stuffed animals on the rug next to the crib. Harry Potter was one of the toddlers, the other was Riley Black, and the crib was Alexander Black. Riley and Alexander were the two children of Sirius and Dakota Black, who resided a couple of cottages down the road. Riley looked just like her father while Alex had his father's hair and his mother's brown eyes.

Even though Harry and Riley, they knew something was wrong when they heard James yell "LILY! DAKOTA! TAKE THE CHILDREN AND RUN!"

Next thing Riley knew, the nursery door slam open and in comes Lily racing for the three children.

They then hear Dakota cry, "JAMES! NO!"

Lily panics and scoops Riley and Alexander and puts them in the wardrobe, as they hear a thud on the stairs. In the next minute, from inside the wardrobe, Riley can see green flashes of light and hear Lily's screams from the slightly ajar door of the wardrobe.

* * *

_Almost Ten Years Later, July 30__th__, 1991…_

In the kitchen of nice cottage, there stood three witches.

"Remember Riley, don't dirty your robes."

"Yes, Aunt Andy."

"Nymphadora, make sure she doesn't run anyone over this time."

"Those were accidents!"

A motherly looking witch by the name of Andromeda Tonks stood holding a pot containing Floo Powder to her daughter and her niece, or rather second cousin. Her daughter Nymphadora, who was a Metamorphmagus, was fresh out of Hogwarts and was currently sporting short, bubblegum-pink hair. Next to her was Riley, whose black hair was now waist length and was at the special age of eleven. Riley took a pinch of Floo Powder out of the flowerpot, walked to the fireplace to the side of her, and threw the powder into the fire.

With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and shot up, Riley stepped into it, then shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

A moment later Riley stumbled out of the fire and found herself in the Leaky Cauldron. She spun around just in time to catch the dead clumsy Nymphadora by the arm.

"Nymphadora Tonks, tripping over everything since 1972," muttered Riley.

"Put that on my tombstone, why don't you," said Nymphadora sarcastically, reaching into her pocket, pulling out a list of Riley's needed school supplies. "Okay, you've already gotten your robes and dragon hide glove plus my old cauldron, telescope set, and brass scales, there's a set of glass phials at home for you already. Do we need to stop at Gringotts?"

Riley shook her head. "Filled my pouch up when Aunt Andy took me to get my robes."

They visited the Apothecary first, which was always fascinating to Riley despite its horrible smell, and they got her some basic potions ingredients (and some things Riley snuck in for later planned potions). Next they entered Flourish and Blotts and gathered all of Riley's needed school books.

"I'll go check these out now, and you go see if there are any books you want to get," said Nymphadora.

Riley nodded, satisfied with the plan and handed her pouch of money to Nymphadora, she then walked to the back corner of the store where she knew where the prank and joke books were. It was more of running than walking, to be precise. She didn't get half way through the aisle when she ran smack into someone. The two of them bounced off each other and crashed into the floor.

"Sorry there, I really shouldn't have been running," said Riley, sitting herself up and brushing her side bangs out of her face.

In front of her was a boy most likely her age, and seemed to be not much taller than Riley, who was a bit above the average height of an eleven year old. The boy had sandy brown hair that went down to the top of his neck with bangs that covered his eyebrows, and he had green-blue eyes. He also wore robes that looked to be hand-me-down.

"Its fine," said the boy, standing up putting a hand out to Riley.

"Thanks," said Riley, taking his hand he pulled her up.

"Are you starting Hogwarts too?" asked the boy.

"Yes, what house do you want to be in?"

"Ravenclaw, maybe Hufflepuff, I'd been fine in Gryffindor too."

"I want to be in Gryffindor."

The boy looked at her funnily.

"You look familiar, what's your name?"

Riley gulped. People tended to react upset, uncomfortable, or they made fun of her.

"Riley," said Riley nervously. "Riley Black."

The boy's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh," he said awkwardly. "Oh – erm… Sirius Black's daughter then?"

Riley nodded.

"That's uh, interesting," the boy said. "Well, I'm Thomas Lupin."

Thomas stuck out his hand, which Riley shook.

"Nice to meet you, Thomas," asked Riley. "Do have any siblings? Your last name sounds familiar."

"No," said Thomas. "It's just my dad and I. Who do you live with, considering, you know?"

"Well first I've got a brother, who's nearly ten, Alex," said Riley. "He's at home, 'cause he's sick, mind you he's been sick for nearly two weeks, so I think he might be catching something. We live with our aunt and uncle, though my aunt's technically my second cousin and my uncle is my second cousin by marriage. There is also Nymphadora, their daughter, she just finished Hogwarts in June."

"I see," said Thomas awkwardly.

There was a pause.

"Thomas?" came a voice.

A man appeared from behind a bookcase. Thomas looked exactly like the man, except the man had a pale complexion, streaks of grey hair, and wore robes that looked like he had them for many years, because they were patched and fraying. There was also the fact the man was covered in deep scars. The man raised an eyebrow at Riley, as he approached Thomas.

"And who is this, Thomas?" the man asked.

"That's Riley Black, dad," answered Thomas.

Mr. Lupin eyes shifted from Thomas to Riley. He had a slight pained expression on his face.

"Nice to meet you Riley, I'm Mr. Lupin," he said, sticking a hand out to Riley.

"Nice to meet you too, Sir," said Riley, shaking the man's hand.

"Riley?" came Nymphadora's voice.

Riley turned around to see Nymphadora carrying a heavy bag, walking towards her.

"Oh – hi Nymphadora!" said Riley, as her cousin stopped next to her.

"Made a new friend?" asked Nymphadora, her eyes shifting to Thomas.

"Yes, this is Thomas Lupin and his father," said Riley. "Thomas, Mr. Lupin, this is my cousin Nymphadora Tonks, who would rather you call her Tonks."

The Lupin's and Nymphadora shook hands,

"Ah, Riley we best be off," said Nymphadora. "We still need to get you a wand and a pet."

"Alright, see you at Hogwarts Thomas," said Riley.

With that Riley and Nymphadora left the store. They next went to Ollivanders, where after seven different wands, Riley ended up with a rather nice wand. Fourteen inches, ash wood, dragon heartstring, and good for charms or transfiguration. After that they got Riley a grey barn owl at Eeylops Owl Emporium which she named Mordecai (though Riley was tempted by a beautiful snowy owl she saw).

* * *

_**A/N I hope you liked it.**_

_**~Notes:**_

_**-In the previous version of the series I was working on, Alexander Black was Alexander Cepheus. There was supposed to be this whole two siblings separated when they were babies, it was going to be on the dramatic side, but as we all know that series was deleted so I'm doing something different.**_

_**-Alexander's name has been changed. It's now Alexander Cepheus Regulus Black.**_

_**-People aren't going be so nice to Riley.~**_

_**Ta-ta for now! **_


	2. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

_**A/N Second chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I in no way own the Harry Potter Series, which belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own are my OC's Riley and Alexander Black, and Thomas Lupin.**_

_**In case you skipped to this chapter…**_

_**This is different for my Harry and Riley series, like a whole rewrite on what had so far happened. Riley does not live with Harry and the Dursleys and was raised by Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Everything is Third Person Point of View and follows Riley.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_September 1__st__, 1991…_

"Hurry up Riley, or the train will leave without you!"

"Nymphadora, you know very well that the train doesn't leave for another half hour."

Just to prove her point, Riley slowed her pace as they walked into King's Cross Station. Finally it was her first day of school at Hogwarts. As she walked in between her Uncle Ted and Nymphadora, she couldn't help but realize people were staring at Mordecai.

"Do people always stare at the owls," she muttered to Nymphadora.

Nymphadora nodded. "Always."

"For a bunch of Muggles, they pretty observant."

"Well the people that work here will get Obliviated once the train leaves."

They walked on for a few minutes, until Riley pointed out the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. As Riley approached the barrier she noticed a black boy about a head taller than her, was standing a few feet away looking nervous and confused. Next to him was who Riley assumed to be the boy's mother. It almost instantly clicked that they were looking for Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She approached them.

"Hogwarts?" she asked, as that was the only thing she could say that would give anything away just in case the two were actually Muggles.

Fortunately the boy nodded. "Yeah, where's Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"

"No one told you how to get on? Which professor was sent?" asked Riley, quite shocked.

"Well, he had greasy hair, and –"

Nymphadora walked over to them. "You two talking about Professor Snape?"

"Snape, that explains a lot. I'm sorry you had to meet him. Anyway, I can show you how to get on the platform, but your mother won't be able to get on."

"Why not?" the boy asked.

"She's a Muggle so –"

"What?" the boy exclaimed.

"It means she's non-magic," said Nymphadora in a low tone. "To get to the platform you must walk right into the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten."

The boy's seemed even more nervous.

"Do it a running start if you're nervous," said Riley. "But I've done this loads of times, so there is nothing to worry about. I'll go first."

She turned her cart around so that she now faced the barrier. After centering it she quickly walked into it, and appeared on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She pushed the cart a few paces forward, and waited for her family and the boy. Two minutes went by when the boy appeared.

"Wow! You were right! Thanks!" the boy exclaimed. "Dean Thomas, by the way," he added sticking out his hand as Nymphadora and Uncle Ted appeared.

"Riley Black, nice to meet you," said Riley, shaking Dean's hand. "Let's go find a compartment."

* * *

It didn't take very long for the pair to find an empty compartment, after Uncle Ted helped them lift their trunks onto the train. After they managed to get their trunks and Mordecai up on the luggage rack, Riley opened the window and leaned out of it. She waved over Uncle Ted and Nymphadora.

"If you don't become a Hufflepuff, you're dead to me," said Nymphadora jokingly.

"Ha, ha," said Riley sarcastically.

"Dromeda would've loved to see you off," said Ted.

Riley shrugged. "It's no one's fault that Alex has a weak immune system."

There was silence. Thankfully, the compartment door slid open. In came in a short sandy blonde haired boy.

"Hullo!" he said cheerfully with and Irish lit. "Can I join yeh two?"

Dean and Riley exchanged looks.

"Sure," said Dean, as Riley nodded.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan!" the Irish boy said.

"My name is Dean Thomas," said Dean, as he helped Seamus put his luggage onto the luggage rack.

Riley panicked a bit and leaned out the window to resume talking to Nymphadora and Uncle Ted.

"Riley, wasn't that rude?" said Uncle Ted quietly.

"But Uncle Ted what if he reacts badly?" said Riley.

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Well…"

To Riley's luck, a whistle sounded. She hugged Uncle Ted and Nymphadora goodbye.

"See you at Christmas!" said Riley as she leaned back into the compartment.

As the train began to move she sat across from Dean and Seamus.

"Yeh never said yeh name," said Seamus.

"That's Riley Black," said Dean.

"Black, you say," said Seamus, his voice low.

Riley frowned. For once Uncle Ted had been wrong. She just wanted to get out and get out now. The disgusted look Seamus was giving her made feel uncomfortable.

"Yes Black," said Dean confusedly. "Why are you looking at her like that?"

"You don't know?" said Seamus turning to him.

"He's Muggle-born," explained Riley.

"Going to end up like yer father, are yeh?" said Seamus tauntingly.

"What's wrong with you?" exclaimed Riley.

"What are you going on about, Seamus," asked Dean.

"Her father, he killed twelve Muggles and a wizard," said Seamus. "She comes from a dark family, they were all supporters of You-Know-Who."

"You-Know-Who?"

"He's a dark lord, was somehow killed by trying to kill Harry Potter," said Riley solemnly. "That was nearly ten years ago, and Harry Potter was only one! But some say You-Know-Who, who's actually called Voldemort –"

"Don't say his name!" exclaimed Seamus.

"Whatever! Anyway some say never really died, and he'll come back, but for the world's sake I hope he never comes back."

"Right… I know you'd love it You-Know-Who comes back."

Riley jumped to her feet, as did Seamus.

"VOLDEMORT PERSONALLY KILLED MY MOTHER!" she roared, jabbing a finger at the shorter boy's chest. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE RIDICULED EVERYDAY JUST FOR BEING A MURDER'S CHILD! I HAVE NO PARENTS! AND YES I COME FROM A DARK FAMILY THAT I HATE WITH A BURNING PASSION! THE ONLY ONES IN MY FAMILY THAT AREN'T DARK ARE THE ONES YOU JUST SAW! AT LEAST THEY DON'T CARE WHO MY DAD IS!"

Seamus became a babbling mess.

"I – uh – but – uh – you're loud," was all he managed to say.

The compartment door quickly slid open and in came an uptight looking redheaded wizard wearing a Prefect's badge.

"What is going on in here?" he said disapprovingly.

"There was a misunderstanding, sorry," said Dean standing up. "Won't happen again."

The wizard looked at him skeptically. "It better not," he said and left.

"Thanks Dean," Riley and Seamus said in unison. They looked at each other, and sat back down quickly.

The compartment was filled with tension.

"Uh, could you guys tell me about Hogwarts?" asked Dean awkwardly.

* * *

As the train passed by fields of wildflowers, there was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When Riley, Seamus, and Dean shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"You'll find him eventually," said Seamus.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…"

Riley jumped to her feet. "Wait I'll help you."

"Really?" asked the boy.

"Why not?" she said, reaching the compartment door. "See you later Dean!"

As she closed the compartment door behind her, the boy nervously introduced himself.

"I'm N-Neville Longbottom."

Riley subconsciously held her stomach, she felt sick all of a sudden. The name was familiar.

"Are you all right?" asked Neville. "You've gone pale."

Frank and Alice Longbottom. Those were his parents who just so happened to have been torture into insanity almost ten years ago, by her second cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, and his brother Rabastan, and some other guy.

"I'm f-fine," said Riley.

"You never said your name," said Neville.

"My name is Riley Black…"

Neville's eyes widened. "You're – but you're nice – and aren't you related to -" He suddenly went quiet, as though he realized something.

Riley felt even sicker.

"The Lestrange's," she said disgustedly. "I can understand if you don't want to talk to me."

"No, no," said Neville quickly. "You don't get to choose your family, and it's not your fault, just please don't bring it up and tell anyone."

"I solemnly swear I will not tell a soul," said Riley. "And thanks for not accusing me of being dark, Neville."

"No problem, Riley," said Neville with a small smile.

"Now let's find that toad of yours, shall we?"

* * *

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his."

Riley and Neville had just entered the compartment of two redheaded twins and a black boy with dreadlocks. So far they had made no progress, and they were half way down the train.

One of the twins turned to the other. "Have you seen a toad George?"

George turned to the first one. "Not at all Fred."

"Lee?" the twins said in unison.

Lee snorted. "Nope."

Riley crossed her arms. "A simple no and we could've been out of your red hair seconds ago."

With that she dragged Neville out of the compartment. But stopped and opened the compartment again.

"Hey Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum!" she said, getting the twins attentions. "Is your brother the uptight prefect?"

"Sadly," said the one named Fred.

"Such a shame, really," continued George.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?"

"Snape's already used that one."

"Dumb and Dumber?" said Riley.

"Snape," answered Fred.

"Thing One and Thing Two?"

"Dad said he read that in a Muggle book," said George.

"Bookends?"

The twins didn't look impressed.

Riley shrugged. "Well, I solemnly swear that I'll come up with more names."

"Solemnly swear," muttered Fred to George, both looking at her.

Riley raised an eyebrow but left the compartment.

"Did you have to call them names, you know they won't like you," said Neville.

"Oh well," said Riley as she slide open the next compartment.

Inside was a bushy haired girl, already in her robes, reading a book.

"Have you seen a toad?" asked Neville nervously.

"He's lost his," said Riley.

The girl closed her book.

"Are you going compartment to compartment?" she asked.

Neville nodded.

"Are you sure that will help?" asked the girl, talking quickly. "Because, maybe you tell the prefects they'll keep an eye out for your toad. You're lucky you have a pet. I didn't get to buy one, so I'll probably have to use the school's owls to write to my parents. But, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." She said all this very fast.

"I – I'm Neville Longbottom," said Neville, blinking slowly.

"And I'm Riley Black," said Riley, quite surprised that girl talked so quickly.

"Black, you say?" asked Hermione. "As in Sirius Black?" when Riley nodded, she went on, "He's in a few books I've read. Azkaban seems like a pretty dark place."

"Oh, it is," said Riley, her voice low.

"You've been there?" asked Neville and Hermione both shocked.

"My second cousin Narcissa and her husband used to have a bit of custody over me," explained Riley. "Her husband is a very important person in the Ministry of Magic, which means he can take himself and his family to visit relatives in Azkaban. They forced my cousin, my brother, and I to meet my imprisoned second cousin and her family." She shuddered at the end.

"Did you get to meet your father?" asked Hermione, who seemed very intrigued by Riley's story.

"Yeah, but can we not talk about it?"

"I'm sorry!"

"No, no it's fine," said Riley. "Would you like to join us?"

Hermione smiled. "Alright! Come on!"

With that she began to lead the way.

"She scares me," whispered Neville, clutching Riley's sweater sleeve as they walked out of the compartment.

* * *

Riley, Neville, and Hermione slid open the door to another compartment. Quickly enough Riley realized that she and Neville had already been in this compartment. This one occupied by a black haired, scrawny boy, yet another redheaded boy, holding a rat, and finally a familiar looking boy with sandy brown hair.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his," said Hermione in a bossy voice.

"We've already told him and that one that we haven't seen it," said the redhead, but Hermione wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. The redhead looked taken aback.

"Er — all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

The sandy haired boy looked as though he saw that coming.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" asked Hermione. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." She said all this very fast.

"I'm Ron Weasley," muttered the redhead.

"I should've known," said Riley. "Your brother Charlie used to come over to my house to hang out with my cousin, it's nice to finally meet you Ron, I'm Riley Black."

"Oh yeah," said Ron. "Charlie's mentioned you before."

The sandy haired boy spoke next.

"I'm Thomas Lupin," he said. "But I've already met Riley, Flourish and Blott's, remember?"

Riley nodded

"Harry Potter," said the scrawny boy.

"Are you really?" said Hermione as Neville stared at Harry, and Riley said, "I see."

"I know all about you, of course," said Hermione. "I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" said Harry, looking dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, dragging Neville with her.

Riley coughed awkwardly. "Sorry about her, she's just really, really excited. Anyway Harry, sorry for staring. I know what it's like to have people stare at you."

She waved goodbye and ran to catch up with Hermione and Neville.

* * *

As Riley, Hermione, and Neville walked back up the middle of the train coming back from talking to the train conductor, surrounded by people running up and down the hall. Riley was a bit surprised to see her third cousin and two bigger boys, who seemed to be his cronies, walk out of Harry, Ron, and Thomas's compartment. One of the cronies was clutching onto his finger. Thankfully Draco and his cronies walked in the direction opposite of Riley, Hermione, and Neville.

"They better have not been fighting," said Hermione disapprovingly.

"It's not our problem," said Riley.

"But they could be breaking the rules!"

"The rules we haven't learnt, you mean."

Hermione huffed.

She, followed by Neville and Riley walked onto the compartment. Ron turned to them. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, we've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"None of us have been fighting, though Scabbers was." said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Hermione observed.

Ron glared at her as she left.

"Sorry, again," said Riley.

She then dragged Neville out of the compartment.

"I'm going to go back to my compartment now," Riley told him.

"Okay," said Neville. "I enjoyed hanging out with you."

* * *

When Riley entered her compartment, Seamus and Dean, who seemed to have been in deep conversation, stopped talking when she entered.

"We're nearly at Hogwarts," said Riley. "We should put our robes on."

Dean nodded. "Right."

After Riley changed in the nearest bathroom and Dean and Seamus in the compartment, the three sat in an awkward silence. Thankfully, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Riley grinned widely, she was so close! As she looked around she noted that Dean looked nervous again. Also, that Seamus's grin closely rivaled her own. The trio moved into the corridor where many students began to gather.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Riley shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Riley heard a loud voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Riley smiled. This was no doubt the gamekeeper, Hagrid, who Nymphadora had spoken of many times. Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Riley thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville sniffed a few times.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Riley climbed into the same boat as Harry, Ron, and Thomas. Hermione quickly got in after her.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads down except for Riley.

"How come?" she asked.

Thomas pushed her head down as they were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

_**A/N Thanks for reading! More chapters to come!**_

_**~Note**_

_**-Neville has his reasons for not rejecting Riley. These reasons will be explained much later."~**_

_**Ta-ta for now!**_


	3. The Sorting Hat

_**A/N I'm sorry for the two week wait.**_

_**Disclaimer: I in no way own the Harry Potter Series, which belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own are my OC's Riley and Alexander Black, and Thomas Lupin.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Riley immediately recognized her as Professor Minerva McGonagall, from Nymphadora's descriptions.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big that Riley's home could easily fit in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones they had at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Riley could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would normally, they listened to her nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Riley snorted when she saw Harry try to flatten his hair, and sympathetically pat the boy's back.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Riley, Ron, and Thomas

"Some sort of test, I think," said Ron. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"He was," said Riley "My cousin told me how we are sorted."

No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was talking very fast to Neville about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Riley was glad she had chosen to stand near Harry, Ron, and Thomas instead.

Several people suddenly screamed.

"What the -?"

Many people around Riley gasped. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"We're first years," Riley spoke up, since no one else would answer the ghost's question.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Harry got into line behind Seamus Finnigan, with Ron behind him, Thomas behind Ron, and Riley behind Thomas and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Riley looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

But Riley already knew that of course.

Riley turned her attention to Professor McGonagall who silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat, the Sorting Hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry, Thomas, and Riley. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll - Riley why didn't you tell us?"

"That would've ruined the surprise, right Riley?" Thomas whispered.

Harry smiled weakly as Riley nodded.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Riley saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Black, Riley."

The whispers broke out throughout the hall.

"Sirius Black's daughter, who let her come here?"

"Why bother sorting her? She's going to Slytherin."

Riley stepped out of line and put that hat on. It slid to the tip of her nose.

"_Ah,_" said the hat. _"Another Black."_

"_Oh not you too," _thought Riley.

"_You'd do well in Slytherin. You've got the heart of a Slytherin."_

"_A soulless, ice cold heart?" _thought Riley.

The sorting hat made something of a sigh. _"No one knows what a true Slytherin is anymore."_

"_You're the only one then," _thought Riley._ "I'm not going to go to Slytherin. Put me in Hufflepuff if you must. Yeah, Hufflepuff, that'd really shock them. And the Hufflepuffs'll me treat well I suspect."_

"_But you're not them," _said the hat_. "Though that was very clever of you."_

"_I try," _thought Riley. _"And, don't put me into Slytherin."_

"_Determined are you? Now I really want to put you in Slytherin."_

"_Put me anywhere else. There must be another house you could put me in."_

"_Well then, not many children go against me, but I think I have the next best house for you."_

The hat was quiet for a second and then it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall was silent for a few seconds until a handful of Gryffindors clapped polite. And someone shouted 'Hatstall'.

Riley ignored the stares and dirty looks she was receiving from her new housemates and quickly sat in an area of the table that seemed to have been abandoned for the first years. Fred and George Weasley had leaned around peopled to look at her. They were glaring at her with an identical glare. She turned her attention to the sorting.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the second Gryffindor, and the table exploded into cheers; Riley saw the Weasley twins catcalling the girl.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Who, mind you, looked like an unpleasant lot.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Riley groaned as Seamus Finnigan became a Gryffindor after him to being a hatstall too. The two of them glared daggers at each other.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Riley's jaw dropped, but she clapped.

Hermione quickly sat down diagonally from her, right next to the prefect that Riley met on the train.

"I thought you were going to Ravenclaw for sure," said Riley.

Hermione shrugged.

When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.

The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to Thomas. After that Neville quickly sat down next to Riley.

Thomas placed the hat on his head and a minute later the Sorting Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He hopped off the stool and went to sit next to Riley as "MacDougal, Morag" was called.

Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. Riley rolled her eyes, she was not surprised one bit.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon, Lily" went to Ravenclaw, "Nott, Theodore" and "Parkinson, Pansy" went to Slytherin, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil, Padma" to Ravenclaw and "Patil, Parvati" to Gryffindor, then "Perks, Sally-Anne" went to Hufflepuff and then, "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Riley watched as the hat slide past Harry's eyes. He looked rather nervous.

And after about a minute that hat shouted, "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

Riley watched as Harry took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He seemed to look so relieved to have been chosen; he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. The prefect next to Hermione got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" as Riley and Thomas clapped ecstatically.

Harry then sat down opposite of Riley. The ghost in the ruff they'd seen earlier was sitting next to him. The ghost patted his arm,

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Riley at the Gryffindor table, but sat next to Seamus Finnigan. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Hufflepuff and then it was Ron's turn.

He was pale green by now. Riley smirked knowing where he was going, and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, Riley, and Thomas clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the seat next to Harry.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said the prefect next to Hermione, who she learned was named Percy and was Ron's third oldest brother, pompously as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Riley frowned at her golden plate, she had now just realized how hungry she was.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Riley smiled.

"Is he - a bit mad?" she heard Harry ask Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Riley's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of her were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Riley filled her plate with roast chicken, bacon and steak, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, gravy, and a few peppermint humbugs.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak,

Harry looked up "Can't you -?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Riley saw Thomas roll his eyes.

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge.

Riley scrunched up her nose. "Thanks Finnigan for asking that utter most polite question."

Seamus Finnigan scowled at her.

Someone had obviously tried to behead Nearly Headless Nick, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."

Riley looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Draco who, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

"I can understand that," said Thomas with a sigh.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding, and so much more.

Riley helped herself to different flavours of ice cream, and turned her attention to the talk of families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed. Riley snorted.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned –but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

When Ron asked Thomas, he said, "I'm a halfblood. My dad's a halfblood and my mum was a Muggle-born. I live with just my dad because my mum was killed by one of You-Know-Who's follower's when I was a few months old."

Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - ").

Riley and Thomas were talking about Quidditch when Harry interrupted them.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"What is it?" asked Riley looking at him.

"N-nothing."

Riley and Thomas gave him a disbelieving look.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

* * *

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. "Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. They smiled and tried to look innocent, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" Riley heard Harry mutter to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Riley noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, the Weasley twins were singing along to a very slow funeral march.

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase.

Riley never felt so stuffed in her life, she was so tired and full of food. She was too sleepy even to answer Hermione's questions about the people in the portraits along the corridors that whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.

They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Riley was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head.

They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: six four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains.

Their trunks had already been brought up. Riley stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. She was sharing a dorm with three other girls; Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, and Parvati Patil. Lavender and Parvati chose beds right next to each other on the right side of the room. Riley finally chose the bed on the far left of the room and Hermione took the one next to her.

"You're Sirius Black's daughter?" asked Lavender as the four girls got ready for bed

"Yes," said Riley, laying out her clothes for tomorrow.

"Shouldn't you be in Slytherin?"

Riley turned towards Lavender slowly. "I'm not my father, we're two different people."

Lavender shrunk back a little.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"We're all going to be sharing a room for seven years," said Parvati. "We might as well all be friends, alright? Friends?"

"Friends," said Hermione cheerfully.

"Friends," muttered Riley and Lavender.

Riley turned to her trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and purple ink. She walked over to the small desk in the room and began to write.

_Dear Alex, Nymphadora, Aunt Andy, and Uncle Ted,_

_Uncle Ted, you have no idea how wrong you were. Seamus, that Irish guy who came into the compartment, he's a real jerk. I hate him. And guess what, we got sorted into the same house. But I met a nice boy, Neville Longbottom, I attempted to help him find his pet toad, Trevor. Then we met Hermione Granger, she's nice and really smart, but she's a little bossy. Either way I hope we'll become friends. Guess what. I met Harry Potter! He's got that scar and everything. And yes Aunt Andy, I did apologies for staring at him. I've also met Ron, Fred, George, and Percy Weasley. And I talked a bit to Thomas Lupin. Remember him, Nymphadora?_

_Anyway, now onto the Sorting. Draco became a Slytherin, no surprise really. The real surprise was that I was sorted into SLYTHERIN TOO! _

_Just kidding, I'm in Gryffindor. So is Hermione, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Thomas. I don't think many people here like me. Only a few people clapped when I got sorted…_

_Please send food._

_Love,_

_Riley_

_P.S. Neville eventually found his toad._

After she tied the letter to Mordecai's leg and watched him fly off, she sighed. It was going to be a long seven years.

* * *

_**A/N Thanks for reading!**_

_**Ta-ta for now!**_


End file.
